Duncan and the Total Drama Wolfslayers
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Originally titled Total Supernatual Drama. Written for METAnonymous. Courtney is a type-A with a good life, while Duncan is a professional wolfslayer. What will happen when their lives collide due to a pack of demon wolves? Pairings and summary inside.


_**A/N: Welcome to chapter the first of Duncan and the Total Drama Wolfslayers, and here to do the disclaimer, we have…..Duncan! Hit it!**_

_**Duncan: sithlorde1988 doesn't own Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge Of The Island, or the characters, save for any OC's who may pop up along the way.**_

_**SL88: Thanks, Duncan! Now, as a warning, since this is a fic done in response to METAnonymous' challenge, the main pairing will be DuncanXCourtney, while the side pairings are as follows: DawnXOC, TrentXGwen, EzekielXKatie, GeoffXZoey, CameronXBridgette, ScottXDakota and TylerXLindsay. That said, here's the first chapter of Duncan and the Total Drama Wolfslayers!**_

_Chapter 1-Cast List and Prologue_

Cast List for Duncan and The Total Drama Wolfslayers

**Main:**

**Courtney Miller-The heroine of the story, a straight-A student who is trained in the martial arts, and lives a fairly normal (if somewhat unhappy) life, until the fateful day our story begins, and she gets attacked by the demonic werewolves, only to be saved by an unexpected source: Duncan Plant, head operative of the T.D.W attack force, and her eventual love interest.**

**Duncan Plant-One of the heroes of this story, and eventual love interest of Courtney Miller, Duncan is a top-ranking covert operative of the group Total Drama Wolfslayers or T.D.W. for short. However, when he rushed in to save Courtney from the demon werewolves attacking her with his silver hatchets, he got a nasty bump to the head from one wolf and a bad bite from another one, but because of his hidden heritage, he was spared becoming a wolf, although the bump to the head enabled him to forget everything he knew, including his reputation as T.D.W's top operative, with the exception of his name and the fact he'd saved Courtney and her parents from wolves.**

**Supporting**

**Joshua Prigmore (OC) -Another T.D.W operative, as well as Duncan's best friend and the person who taught Duncan how to fight with hatchets, and boyfriend to Dawn Alderton, Joshua ends up enlisted along with a couple other operatives to retrieve and secure Duncan from the last spot he was seen, though when he finds out Duncan is happy and being well tended to, that could change his outlook on things.**

**Dawn Alderton- Joshua's girlfriend and a member of the T.D.W., Dawn is the one who, using her aura reading abilities, reads and tracks the auras/minds of the demon werewolves as the T.D.W. tracks the werewolves to their source, and although she is a peaceful person by preference, don't mistake her peaceful nature for being a pushover, as she will fight if needed to defend herself and those she cares about, as shown in the fic.**

**Ezekiel Housan- One of T.D.W's head wolf slayer operatives, and Joshua's unknown half-brother, as well as Dawn's older half-brother, Ezekiel was one of three operatives assigned to check on and secure Duncan's well-being after he failed to return from attacking the werewolves. Ezekiel, however, quickly changed his mind about his orders when it became apparent that there is more to the wolves than meets the eye…**

**Bridgette Wiliams- Courtney's best friend. Bridgette ends up stumbling onto Duncan and Courtney when she goes over to check up on Courtney the day after the werewolf attack, as she was worried about Courtney since Bridgette's known Courtney for many years, and has never known her to miss a day of school before in her life.**

**Cameron Louis- Bridgette's boyfriend, and an undercover T.D.W agent, who is one of four in charge of intelligence and recon, Cameron is the reason Duncan was able to get to Courtney in time, along with Dawn, as he happened to be tailing Courtney (as per TDW orders) when he saw the werewolves attack, and called for back-up before going to get a tracker set up on the wolves, which proves useful.**

**Sam Davis- Another of the TDW recon/intel operatives, as well as Cameron's best friend, Sam is highly intelligent and has cat-like reflexes, which serve him well as he can whip up a monitoring station nearly anywhere in several seconds, an ability which proves useful on numerous occasions, such as when the wolves launch their second attack on Duncan and Courtney, as it is this that enables TDW to get help to their location in time to help thwart the attack.**

**Noah Thompson-The third of four TDW intel/recon operatives, Noah, with his high IQ and sharp wit, is head of the intel/recon group, something which proves useful on many occasions, most notably when Dawn was bogged down by wolves, and Joshua has to rush in and save her.**

**Cody Anderson- The fourth of the TDW intel/recon operatives. Cody, while not as tech-savvy or witty as Noah, proves useful with his ability to program most computers to run automated routines, a skill which proves invaluable during the TDW's various stealth missions, especially when they're infiltrating the source location of the wolves who attacked Courtney, Dawn and Duncan.**

**Trent Jones- Duncan's best friend and fellow wolfslayer, Trent ends up temporarily assuming Duncan's place as a wolfslayer following Duncan's disappearance, though this is only temporary. Trent has a strong sense of loyalty, as proven when he risks his own life to save his girlfriend, Gwen, from being made werewolf food, though he himself gets badly injured in the process.**

**Gwendolyn "Gwen" Slute- Trent's girlfriend, and the only female TDW wolfslayer unit, Gwen proves very essential, especially when Duncan and Trent get jumped by innumerable werewolves, mostly females, as Gwen is the main reason they came out unharmed.**

**Zoey Lennon- Gwen's best friend, and a TDW commando unit, Zoey, while seemingly meek, is actually quite deadly, as some will attest, especially when she single-handedly drove a pack of 500 werewolves to protect the TDW, without a scratch. Zoey's agile reflexs, and quick thinking are both assets to the TDW.**

**Geoff Thomas- Zoey's boyfriend, and the main TDW public relations operative, Geoff is an easy-going, fun-loving party boy who lives for parties, but can be serious when the situation demands it, such as when Zoey found herself cornered by a pack of wolves and Geoff drives them all away. Geoff proves to be one of the most valuable agents to the whole TDW. Geoff is also good friends with Joshua and Duncan.**

**Chris Miller- Courtney's father, Chris is an accomplished lawyer as well as the town firearms expert for the town they live in, and though he's a jerk to Courtney most of the time, deep down he loves his daughter and just wants what's best for her.**

**Rosaline Miller (OC) - Courtney's mother and the family doctor, Rosaline went to medical school at a young age, where she not only met Courtney's father, but graduated with top honors, and thus is made a target by many for her knowledge and cutting-edge medical breakthroughs.**

**OK, now we start with the prologue!**

_Prologue- Night of the Wolf Demons_

"So, Courtney, how was your day at school today?" Rosaline Miller asked her young 16 year old daughter, Courtney.

"It was good, I suppose, the usual rig-a-ma-roll, get straight A's, ace a few quizzes, spend time with my friends, all that stuff." Courtney replied in an off-hand manner. Chris, Courtney's father, raised an eyebrow at how casually his daughter was describing what by rights could be called a rough day, like it was nothing, which for Courtney it was nothing, as she does it all the time.

Rosaline, however, was proud of Courtney, as she was on her way to being a popular and successful doctor, the same as she was. As the three sat and ate, they discussed various topics, such as their jobs/school, any fun/interesting occurrences, big upcoming events, and stuff like that, and then after all three were finished eating, Chris did the dishes, only to hear a loud scratching at the back door of his house, and he went for his shotgun, only for the back door to come off its hinges, and no less than about 10 wolves to come charging in at him and his family, and though Chris and Courtney spent the best part of ten minutes shooting/beating up the wolves (Courtney is a master of the martial arts), they found they had done next to nothing to keep the wolves back, and thus were having a very difficult time of it against the werewolves.

At that time, almost as if he sensed that Courtney and her family were in danger, a young man leapt in the open kitchen window, hatchets raised and ready to fight the wolves back, which by and large he succeeded at, killing most of the wolves where he came to them, and those he didn't kill, he scared away with his pure silver hatchets, which were downing werewolves left and right, and after five carnage-filled minutes, the wolves for their part all fled, well those that weren't dead, though one brave wolf decided to make a final last-ditch effort against the young man, so the wolf jumped at the young man's throat, while two others each grabbed a leg, bit down, and twisted hard, as the young man felt himself hit the ground, with two broken legs, but not before slicing the brave wolf's head clean off its shoulders, and impaled the other two on his hatchets.

After that, when he was satisfied the wolves were unmoving, he chopped their heads off, like he dead all the other wolves, then, with help from Courtney and Chris, they created a giant bonfire out in the backyard, and burned all the wolf corpses in it, and when the wolves were nothing more than ashes, the young man stuffed the ashes into a big jar, then buried that jar in the backyard under a tree in the farthest corner in the back.

Then, job completed, he crumpled to the ground in pain, as Chris and Rosaline help the young man into the house, where he passed out on the floor, bleeding from his legs. Rosaline quickly called an ambulance for the heroic young boy, while Courtney stood guard over her rescuer, getting finally a chance to look him over, and saw that the boy's hair was arranged in a messy side flare of jet black, with the tips of the hair sporting green streaks, though Courtney found herself mesmerized by the young man's piercingly light blue eyes, as well as the winsome grin on his face, and when the ambulance shows up for the young man, Courtney almost didn't want him to leave, something her dad noticed with a raised eyebrow.

Some time later, when Courtney and her parents arrived at the hospital, Courtney immediately asked after the young man who rescued her, only to be told that he was in surgery and likely wouldn't be fit to have visitors for awhile.

Courtney, for her part, pouted at this, and sat down in a chair to wait for the young man to come out of surgery. Finally, some several hours later, Courtney and her parents were called to a hospital room, where the young man who saved Courtney and her family laid, seemingly lifeless. Courtney gasped at how bad he looked.

"This young man is lucky to be alive, as he had both legs broken and very nearly torn to the point of needing amputation, but luckily none of the muscle was torn, though there was a lot of blood lost by this young man, thus necessitating several emergency infusions, and nearly costing him his life. So, needless to say, he's going to be in here for a couple days until he comes to, then after that I'm going to recommend you take him in until his legs heal as he looks to be homeless by the looks of him and he's in no shape to walk anywhere, especially since he'll have to use a wheelchair until his legs heal enough to walk on, unless he wants them to never heal." The doctor told Courtney and her parents, as they sat there, watching over the young man, who Courtney, in a surprising move, went forward and kissed on the cheek, likely in thanks for saving her.

Courtney's parents were both surprised at this, partly because they were starting to wonder if either a) Courtney was slowly becoming into girls or b) Courtney would never have a relationship, and both were clearly relieved it was the latter.

After a few silent minutes, however, the sound of groaning could be clearly heard, as the young man came to, clearly recognizing Courtney as the girl he saved from the horde of demonic werewolves, though he couldn't quite place who she was or why he saved her. Courtney saw this and realized her rescuer was having partial memory loss, so she decided to fill him in.

"Hi there, I'm Courtney, and you saved me and my parents from a horde of demonic werewolves that suddenly decided to attack us out of nowhere. And you are?" Courtney asked her rescuer. After a minute, the young man turned to face Courtney, a look of relief evident in his features.

"My name is Duncan, though I don't remember much other than my name and the fact that I helped you rescue your parents from those crazy monsters. I can't remember why I did it, though." Duncan said sadly. Courtney's parents were feeling sorry for the young man who had almost no memories. After exchanging a knowing look, Chris turned to Duncan.

"Since the doctors said you nearly lost your legs today, and we owe you big time for keeping us and our daughter safe from harm, we were wondering if you'd like to stay with us until you get better, since the doctors said you seemed to be homeless, and even if you weren't, you're in no shape to walk anywhere." Chris asked Duncan.

Duncan thought about it.

"OK, I will stay with you, as long as you're fine with it. I wouldn't want to cause you any more trouble than you're already going to." Duncan said.

"Nonsense, you're a stand-up young man, who just saved my daughter and husband from a pack of angry wolves, you're more than welcome to stay with us." Rosaline said to Duncan, who frowned, then nodded. After Duncan shook hands with the three people in the room with him, the doctor came back in, turning to face Duncan with a grave look on his face.

"So, Mr. Plant, I see you're awake. Well, I have good news and bad news." the doctor said to Duncan, who sighed.

"Let's have the bad news first." Duncan said.

"The bad news is that you have to use a wheelchair to get around for the next few months because those wolves fractured both your legs, and nearly tore the muscles from the legs, thus leaving you near losing your legs. The good news is that other than a few torn muscles, you're completely fine, save for the fact you seem to remember little about yourself." The doctor answered Duncan, who, after getting in a wheelchair, and proving he could get in and out of it (with a bit of help from Courtney, but mostly on his own), went to get into the car with the Miller family to go home, when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Duncan Plant, you're coming with us, as you're in big trouble for leaving HQ without authorization, and we're going to have to bring your friends along for questioning." the mysterious voice said, as the four turned as one, but were utterly shocked at who they saw standing there…...

**A/N: And this ends the first chapter! Short I know, but it's a Prologue, it's supposed to be fairly short. So, what did you think? Good? Not so good? And who do you think the mysterious voice could belong to? Feel free to message me your opinions/guesses, whether good or bad, as I can accept flamers and learn from them. Until chapter 2, which may or may not be out soon, enjoy!**

**-sithlorde1988**


End file.
